To Kiss A Deatheater
by onlyou
Summary: She was The Dark Lord's property and Draco Malfoy knew very well. But something about her made his guard fall down. Something about her that made him wonder what it would be like to kiss a deatheater.
1. Up In The Balcony

**Up In The Balcony**

"She's perfect for it Bellatrix, you know this for fact." His hiss was cold and barely audible yet every single one of his follower heard him loud and clear from where they stood. His bitter pair of eyes pierced through their bowed heads and Bellatrix Lestrange couldn't help but struggle under his glare. Then, with the edge of his powerful wand against the crook of her neck, he added, "You, of all people, should know that I dislike it when others question my authorities and my acts of what others call cruelty." No one dared to make eye contact with him for they all knew that Bellatrix has once again ignited the anger within their Dark Lord. One more snap and reply from her and they really could get it from Voldemort.

"My dearest apologies, My Lord." She bowed her head, if possible, lower. One of Voldemort's most loyal companion, she would never defy or challenge him. Any word he said to her, she practically followed and took in hungrily.

He cocked his head towards the side. "Now, this isn't because you are worried that your beloved nephew would fail and fall twice into temptation now, would he?" She trembled, her breathing beginning to fasten and heavy as each second passed by. His eyes then moved swiftly from Bellatrix to her brother-in-law, Lucius Malfoy. "Now, now, Lucius. I will tell you once. If your son fails to do as he is told, I won't hesitate to crush him under my palms myself. Surely you and your wife wouldn't want to witness that shall you?"

Narcissa Malfoy whimpered as she kept her fists closed, bearing down all her will of not crying out loud and letting her emotions carry her away. "N-no, my Lord, of course not. I'm aware of Draco's skills and I will stick to my words when I say that he will succeed to anything you say or order him." Lucius wanted to make himself sound assuring but he knew that he sounded anything but it. Knowing better, he wouldn't throw around empty words to Voldemort yet in prompt, he didn't have a choice. If making Draco as barbaric as any merciless follower of him is what he had to do, then he will in order to cause his family no harm. He's made too many mistakes in the past, mistakes that they all had to suffer with. If anything, he wants to make it up to the Dark Lord's eyes and prove to him that his family was worthy of his trust.

"Then good." He announced the end of their meeting as he made himself comfortable on his seat, satisfied. Nagini curled up on his lap, and he laughed in an unemotional manner, coldheartedly rejoicing the easy eminence his plan will have. "She's the key .... _Our_ key."

* * *

Draco Malfoy didn't understand which was worse in this scenario: Having to dress up and attend the stupid Christmas Masquerade Ball the school was having, having it during their holiday vacations, having to be forced to go with Pansy Parkinson, or the little slip that all students who were to attend must attend with their family. "I reckon Potter won't have anyone with him." He reminded himself out loud bitterly. Instantly, he almost felt a tad better. There was always a good side of thinking about his nemesis: Anything that he didn't have that Draco did, he would compare and contrast and to always think things through, Draco would always have the best of both worlds. He couldn't help but let a heartless laugh out of his system until his mother knocked on his door twice before entering.

"Draco, dear." She called out to him, her arm hovering to him. She beckoned him to come with her. "Is all ready?" She asked him. He examined how she looked. Her long white blonde hair was gracefully swept into a side bun with braids coming down to meet them. Her mother had always been beautiful, far too beautiful from all the other women in their pure-blood society. He had no doubts on how his father had fallen in love with someone like her and didn't even question the love that they had for one another. But these days, it was far too different from the timed that he wished could come back to. Her mother was always locked in their bedroom, more so her bedroom, weeping and crying her eyes out. If there was anything more painful to watch, it would have been to see his mother undergoing through so much pain .. all through silence.

The redness of her eyes dabbed into colorful mechanisms was proof of the tears that she's been shedding. Not wanting to fuel anything, he didn't have to ask on why she was crying. It was his father of course, making his decisions final that he won't be attending the ball with them. He wasn't going to even spend Christmas with them. If Draco didn't know that his mother was suffering from heartache, he wouldn't have bothered coming home. He would have just stayed at Hogwarts where he knew no one would bug him.

Draco took a deep breath as he stood up, letting Narcissa undo the knot of his green tie, only to re-do it again. She was insisting earlier on how much more proper it would have been to wear a red tie but Draco did not let her change it. "You look dashing Mother," He offered words of delicacy for his mum. She smiled up at him and kissed him on his cheek. "I'd be very honored to have a woman like you escorting me inside."

She laughed, oh, her laugh! There it was, bubbling out of her. "The charmer you are, Draco." She said, grabbing him gently on the arm, preparing to apparate. Her last words were more of murmurs but he knew there was no mistaking of them. "Just like your father, just like your father."

* * *

She gracefully moved across the grounds of Hogwarts, soft tumbles of blonde waves bouncing from her head. They ran down past her shoulders and a smile was painted on her face as she stood there patiently, waiting for the carriage that carried her beloved 'mother'. She was not aware of it, and she did not care, but all eyes were on her and only her. The people outside waiting for the grand opening of the ball never left her mark. Men's eyes left their dates to wander on her and the women either gawked at her beauty or envied her with such passion from the first time seeing her. She didn't seem to have such mind for the matter. She was not about sitting pretty, looking glamorous, or to dance to begin with. She was here because she had to be here and had to finish a task she was assigned.

"You're causing quite an attention Lovegood." Her 'mother' came down the carriage, holding on to the hem of her long cream colored gown. Beautiful as one would call her but she knew better that she was much more of a disaster. She no longer had long and curly chocolate dark brown hair and instead had strawberry blonde. Her wide scary eyes have vanished, replaced by a pair of soft tonic blue. Appearances could be deceiving as they say and she was certainly a perfect example of this. Mumbling a spell so that others won't be able to hear their conversation, she knew this was for the best because no doubt that this woman was going to blurt out something that was not necessary.

Her soft blue eyes searched the woman's and for a moment, it stays there. "Now Lestrange. Let's not get ahead of ourselves and--"

"Ahead of myself, are you hearing yourself you little twit? If it weren't for the Dark Lord--"

She cleared her throat. "Watch that mouth of yours," She whispers in a command. "You'd know better than to speak his name aloud and --"

"Aloud! Why of course I'm not afraid and terrified to rejoice and praise his--"

"We're out in public." She reminded her. "And do I have to add the fact that people see you as a different person Bellatrix?"

She looked at her bitterly but kept her mouth shut. She knew the girl was right, that it would do her more good if she just followed through the night the way she was suppose to and told. "And you still don't have my trust."

"I never asked for yours did I?"

* * *

Harry Potter was smitten. His eyes were glued onto her, his heart pounding against his chest hard. It was as if he was watching an angel walk across, but much better, walking across Earth. He was utterly turned into a young fool with one glance and he couldn't help but feel the rush of excitement as a million thoughts entered through his mind. Whether he was to approach her, whether he was to tell her that he looked good. But for sure, he wouldn't be needed to let her know of the beauty she held -- everyone in that room had their eyes fixed on nothing but her and she must have known that such a beautiful light of a candle was glowing in that room and creatures of flies and the sort hovered near it to take their spots.

"Harry?" Hermione Granger's voice rang around his ears and almost instantly he was pulled back into reality. He found himself staring straight into his best friend's eyes but the dreamy smile that he had plastered on his face didn't disappear. She raised an eyebrow and just looked at him. "Harry, are you alright? Why are you suddenly all flushed?"

"Huh?" He asked, looking around. Snapping out of his reverie, he suddenly started to sink in to the walls of the Great Hall. "Oh, erm, yes, of course. Couldn't be any better, and you?"

She shook her head, taking the chair besides him and sitting down on it. "I see that you've already seen Luna Lovegood then." She said, a chuckle escaping her lips. His cheeks flustered and her hand automatically rested on top of his arm that was sprawled on the table. "Oh, Harry. Please, you honestly didn't think I didn't know who you were eyeballing on before I came here did you?" He shook his head bluntly and she laughed. "She's quite a hit tonight, I've got to admit that."

"A hit?" He asked, confused.

She nodded, taking a sip of her punch. "She's new this year you see. A transfer?"

"She isn't a veela is she, Hermione?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just because she's swimming under beauty doesn't mean she is." She said, in a monotone voice. "No, she isn't. She use to be a student here actually," before finishing her statement, she couldn't help but add, "though I honestly don't remember seeing her around. But anyways, yes. Her father died recently last year and her mother -- the one who is sitting next to her -- asked her was so depressed that she had to drop her studies for a while. She was home schooled of course but I'd think that anyone would come to their perfect senses that it's always better when you're with people much more knowledge. Like Hogwarts." He just nodded, half interested. If there was anything more interesting than Hermione's smart babbles or Luna licking the bottom of her lip, it would have been the latter. Finally, when she started to noticed that he wasn't paying any attention to her, she snapped her fingers in front of his face, trying to get Harry's attention back. He jumped. "Oh, yeah?"

She sighed. "Oh, Harry. You're hopeless."

He stared at her and frowned. "I am not hopeless."

She shook her head. "Well, if you want her her as bad as you look at her, you better get your move on Romeo. I'm predicting that you'll have a hard time trying to get the maiden's attention."

But as Hermione predicted, it was hard to keep Luna under his eyes. Because the next thing he knew, he was lost at the oceans of people and she, nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Narcissa's eyes widened at it's every rim and corner when she caught sight of a blonde woman a couple of seats away from her. She was a mother indeed, couldn't be a student nor a professor. She stood about the same height as she did and though this woman was dressed ever so fancy and elegant, her eyes did her justice and he knew that through that innocent play casted a dark woman who's only intentions here was to bring the girl.

Draco.

But he, too, was already out of sight.

* * *

Draco turned around the corner and shoved a couple from their snogging spot, desperate of running away from Pansy Parkinson and her loyal troops of Draco Malfoy lovers and fanclub members. Almost revealing a hint of his shining hair, he took a sharp inhale when he heard Pansy's footsteps making her way nearer and closer to where he stood. Finally, when she angrily stomped back from where her girls stood, he let a deep breath of relief out. He was feeling panic around the corner for him, thinking that he'll never loose the girl but now that he has, he can finally breathe.

He walked the opposite way, out to the area by the stairs were there was more couples snogging and doing their business to mock his sheer love life. Rolling his eyes, he took off his suit jacket and threw it around his shoulder. Barely an hour passing by this grand ball, he already felt desperate to go home. Revealing his white polo shirt, he began to walk to the direction of a balcony he expected to be empty, unbutton the top two buttons and loosen his tie. Before he can even let a sigh out as he began to roll up his sleeves to his elbows, he was startled at a sudden image of a beaming picture.

A girl.

But remembering what his father had gone through before he left the Malfoy Manor, his eyes softened and his frown was replaced by a smirk.

"What could possibly be a girl like you doing here?" He asked, letting himself to slide on the opposite side of the platform. He examined her red lurex dress (making him wish somehow that he followed his mother's advice earlier on wearing that pesky red tie she wanted him to wear, just to match her) that ended right below her knees. Bearing her exposed shoulder blades, the color brought her skin out, a halter neck that divulged her nude collar bone, with a low V-cut that traced down and flashed the skin between her breasts. Her back glistened along the moonlit. The low cut of her dress on the back along her waist line was enough to have men wishing it was cut lower. She looked elegant, unlike the others who shed skin only to end up looking distasteful and loathsome. _Just like Pansy_, he thought with a snicker.

She looked at him and almost too quickly, she recognized who he was. "I don't think introductions is necessary. You'd agree with me, won't you?"

"I imagined you to be slightly taller, slightly stronger." He playfully sneered, running his hands through the cold marvel stone through their extents. She let out a giggle herself but it only sounded so far away, as if a laugh one would hear from their dreams and imaginations. "I wouldn't bother introduce myself to you if I know for sure you already know my name." He said, his breath barely a whisper.

"Draco Malfoy." She spoke of his name softly. It was like music coming out of her thin mouth.

He didn't look at her. "Luna Lovegood." And there up in the balcony did they have their first conversation -- one of their many millions more in the future.

* * *

A/N

End of chapter one! Gah, please r&r. I worked hard on the first chapter and have lots of hope for this story ^__^


	2. Christmas Time

Chapter Two

Tonight was the night Narcissa was to leave her son. Tonight was the night that everyone has planned so carefully, twisted so frequently, and thought very thoroughly. The thought of leaving her son alone at the Malfoy Manor sent her to shiver under her dress. Of course none of the Dark Lord's people would be there but they were still watched under eyes of a monster. She wondered if Draco would be able to hold himself till the holidays were over. There was still a good 2 weeks of it left and even though he would be alone with the girl, she worried that Draco might do or say something that his father will punish him for. Once Hogwarts starts for them wasn't going to be easy play either. She didn't know anything about the information that they have given the school. Where she was from, what school she went to, where she lived, why she was suddenly showing up in school during her 5th year ... Inside her mind, she doubted the plan. What if Dumbledore doesn't fall for it? The thoughts kept coming and she started to shake as she covered her naked shoulders with her grey cardigan. The cold breeze danced with her long platinum blonde hair and the snow continued to fall down on top of her head. Her red lips went dry instantly as she heard clicking of a pair of heels coming right behind her. She turns, meeting a pair of soft blue eyes. "Mother," Draco said. Her gaze fell down on his hand, resting on the small part of her upper back, giving her a little push forward. "Lovegood. Luna Lovegood."

Narcissa examined her. She looks so innocent, she thought. Just like everyone said. Just like The Dark Lord has noted. "Ah, and so we finally meet." She said with a calm demeanor. Being social and acting like nothing was wrong was never hard for Narcissa because she did it for a long time. But there was something about this girl that made her thoughts boil. Luna shook her hand as gentle as she use to hold Draco when he was once a small child. Her touch made it seem as if she could never hurt a thing, never fight against someone. Her touch made it seem as if she wasn't even one of them. "I've heard a lot about you from .." she trailed off, looking up at Draco who seemed to be waiting for his name to come out. "Lucius." she finished, trying not to turn bitter.

She giggled, covering her mouth as she does. She ignited Narcissa the once young woman she was, so carefree and careless. "I'm hoping they're all good then." she said, keeping her grin plastered on her face.

"Of course," she said. "All positive, nothing bad."

As another rush of cold air passed through them three, more and more people started to leave The Great Hall. She stared briefly and scanned for a familiar face even though she knew that they wouldn't be coming. "Is your mother not coming with you and Draco?" Narcissa asked.

As planned, Luna shook her head and stared back 'hesitantly'. "I'm afraid she's already left mam."

She shook her head and waved her hand once over her face. "Oh please call me Narcissa instead. I feel terribly old when people call me mam." Draco smirked and Luna just chuckled. Narcissa smiled, pulling up her best face. "So, shall we then? Luna, I'm sure that you know how to apparate already?" she asked. Luna nodding and Draco not making any movements, they prepared to leave the place. "Very well then." She looked up at Draco's eyes and he looked back. He was able to tell that she wanted to say goodbye to him with a kiss on the cheek and a 'Merry Christmas' greeting, just by the way her eyes shone. He took a deep breath as he reluctantly moved to stand beside her.

And just like that, the three of them parted ways with silent goodbyes.

"You'll be staying in this room." Draco said as his fingers brushed against the wall for the light switch. There was many rooms inside the Malfoy Manor but the room he least went to was the drawing room and the guest room. The drawing room, because for the most part that was where all the activities and meetings were held. The guest room, on the other hand, well .. They just didn't receive lots of guests. Especially nowadays when all they planned on was targeting Potter. "Stupid switch." he muttered under his breath, obviously struggling in the dark to find the switch.

Luna cleared her throat. With a flick of her finger, the lights immediately turned on and Draco just watched as she entered and made her way to the bed. Still in her red dress, she sat on the edge of the mattress and swung her legs back and forth, the way little girls did. "How did you .. You can't .. Aren't they .." He stopped as soon as he realized that he was stuttering. He just pulled himself together and stood up straight. "What else have they taught you then?" he asked.

She grinned. "If I tell you, I'd have to kill you." She teased. He didn't laugh but the smirk was enough for recognition that he found her response interesting enough to hold their conversation. Luna tilted her head to examine him. His suit jacket was slung over his shoulders and his white polo was folded up to his elbows. His tie hung loosely around his neck and a little too much buttons were undone, just enough to reveal his collar bone and the lines in between his breasts. In each movement that caused his chest to tight, his muscles flinched and she picked up on the fact that he was probably built beneath the fabrics he was covered in. She shivered. All her life, she's never been alone with a man other than Voldemort. He was the only one that she grew to know and the only man who's ever touched her. Now that she was somewhere out of his sight (of course, not fully), she felt different. She felt free.

"I've never celebrated Christmas before." She said, standing again to walk over the nearest window. Pushing the long black curtains aside, she peered out to find the edges of the glass frosted. The window was placed in the center and took up almost all the space on that side of the wall. No wonder it was covered with such thick curtains. It wouldn't be a doubt that this room recieved plenty of sunshine during the summer. She traced her fingers on it's surface, letting water drip along her fingers. "I didn't even know what Christmas was till recently, when I found out that the Hogwarts Holiday Ball was how I was going to get to Malfoy Manor."

He followed her and stood at the other side of the window. Draco knew better. She was the Voldemort's property and he didn't know her as well either but he couldn't help but make points to his logic and ideas. She was raised not to love but to praise. Praise no one else but Voldemort. But Draco knew. He knew that beneath those dreamy round eyes and far away voice was a girl built up of defiance with the covers of her sensitivity aside. But she was still human. Breathing, living, smiling, hurting .. All the things that she would be able to do even just for a while now that she was out of Voldemort's scrutiny. Being emphatic was something that he did not do very often yet a feeling of relief escaped his chest as he thinks things through. He wondered if she knew what emotions were. How it felt like to be the apple of someone's eyes, how it felt to be under searing heartache.

Suddenly feeling as if he should excuse himself already, he cleared his throat before he even had the time to make her way to her. "If you need anything, call down the house elf. They'll be more glad to serve under you."

She wandered off to the vanity. "And what if I need you?"

He did his best to cover his smirk but he knew that he didn't do a very good job on it. "Then my room is all the way down the hall at the East wing of this house."

Disappointment washed in him when she just nodded, not making any complaints to him that he has to leave so early or insisting him on staying. She shut the window covers closed and nodded her head as she looked around the room, trying to see what she should do next. Instead of staying much longer, he turned around on his heel and took a step forward when suddenly she spoke again. "Draco," she called out. He turned around to look at her one last time during that night. "Merry Christmas."

-

First off, I am so so so so so so so so sorrryyy for updating this sooo late T___T To be honest, I did have writer's block but it's slowly starting to come back to me, LOL. anyways, a very late happy new year to everyone and thank you for everyone who has reviewed and subscribed! hopefully, silent readers will comment too (:


	3. Authors Note

Hello there! I know it's been a while since I've posted here in . I've been suffering writer's block, maybe due to the lack of inspiration lately. College has started and I've been very busy as well. Writing for fun somehow can't be squeezed in to my sched anymore. But to all my readers and future readers, I am back and I am letting you guys know I will be continuing this story. It won't be easy. I won't be updating quickly (although I will try) and there will be changes in my plot.

But thanks to everyone who has waited patiently. I have the next chapter written, just a little revising here and there. It shall be posted pretty soon ;)

- Haneul


	4. Starlit Nights

The house elves left Luna in a feeling similar to despair when they announced that their master has left early in the morning. Now that it was dinner time, Draco was still not back yet from his plans. It's been 2 days now since she began her stay and there was not a time when she talked to him. She ate her food in silence, looking outside at the white glazed hilltops. The view outside the manor was really truly something different, something she's never imagined. Since childhood, all she remembered seeing was the dark gruesome view of the forests. She didn't have any friends to play with either. There was Nagini who she could always talk to but she didn't really respond as much. Then, thoughts of what to do entered her mind. Can she go outside? Is she forbidden to play outside? To wander? But then if she wandered alone, Draco would get in trouble with Voldemort and that was something Luna didn't want to happen. Unless he did something wrong, he shouldn't have to face his wrath right?

She sighed, standing up and apparating back to her room.

As usual, she was lonely once again.

* * *

Three knocks was all it took for Luna to open the door to Draco. Forgetting that she was still in her sleeping attire, she ran to the door and greeted him. He took in her long blonde curls soft and golden against the sunlight, her shimmering eyes and cheeky smile. Was this how she greeted The Dark Lord ever morning?, he thought. No wonder he gets up so early then. "I just thought that, um, I ought to..." he stammered as he noticed she was wearing a peach colored sleeveless top matched with a rather short and skimpy looking trousers. He then realized that it was his mom's when she was still a young woman. The house elves must have given it to her. He cleared his throat and focused on her face rather than her body. "I'll be going to Diagon Alley today with you."

Her eyes lit up. "You'll be taking me with you Draco?"

The way she casually said his name made him feel uneasy. No one has ever treated him this way, not even Pansy when she started liking and following him. "I'm afraid I was summoned. They told me you'll be needed lots of dress robes and a pair of uniform for Hogwarts. Then your materials and books. I'll be leaving you alone however, trusting that you won't wander to anywhere you're not suppose to go to. Have you ever been there Lovegood?"

"I'm afraid not. And do call me Luna, I don't like it when you call me by my surname." she added with a wink. He turned a shade of crimson and quickly looked away, pulling the sleeves of his black sweater. "Do you mind?" she asked hesitantly. "Do you mind staying with me?"

As much as he'd like to say 'Yes Luna, I'd be willing to', his father's words rang and repeated themselves in his head. _She's a beautiful woman with an exquisite beauty and an exquisite mind. She's one of the key factors as to why and how he gets information about Hogwarts and Potter. Something so little as to a touch of her hand could be mistakened son. Follow my words and you shall be rewarded. Disobey us and our family will be vanished._ He could still feel his father's heavy burdens against his shoulders. He was ordered to stay with Luna. Draco's only mission was to give her a home to stay in and to guide her closer to Potter. Just that.

Nothing Else.

"I'm afraid I can't." his words pierced Luna, he could tell. The slight frown that painted on her cheeks were so quick that Draco found himself into her pout, fighting the resistance to give in to her request.

"Oh, Draco, please!" she pleaded. He paced to the balcony and opened the doors, watching the snow fall down silently into the Earth. She quickly followed, covering her shoulders with her sheet night gown. The wind danced with her hair and he looked away, not wanting to see how beautiful she looked. Still, she was persistent. She made sure to make eye contact with him as her electric blue light dilated against the December morning light. "Please Draco, you won't even know I'm there." she continued. "I promise."

* * *

"Oh! This is so fascinating!" Luna laughed loudly and gleefully as she followed Draco through the busy days of December of Diagon Alley. Sparkling white snow was still falling down peacefully and though it was below ten temperature, people still went on about with their plans, work, and business. "I've never been to such a lovely place." she beamed, closing her eyes and letting the cold sunlight gaze on her eyelashes. "The weather is just darling, isn't it?"

Draco looked back at her and frowned. His thoughts were having a war inside his mind. He wished she would stick to her promise of 'barely knowing she's there', but at the same time, she wished she would stop being so damn cute. There was eyes everywhere and he felt them. One mistake and it would be the ruins of his family. He didn't want to disappoint them anymore. Not anymore. She dressed herself in a long knee length yellow dress paired with leggings and boots. He quickly recognized it to be as his mother's. Everything Luna wore was his mother's before. Clothes that she didn't wear anymore and clothes from her youth. The dress was the same color of the lemonade Pansy always made Draco during those sweet innocent summer days. She wrapped herself in a warm and cozy shawl underneath a black button up coat similar to how his mother would look whenever they would do their Christmas shopping.

"Is it?" he asked, looking up. Snow melted quickly into his forehead, the cold breeze making a shiver run down his spine.

She nodded. "But where are we going exactly?"

"Clothes. We need to get you some clothes. Mother's is a little big for yours and I reckon she'd want to buy you your own rather than use old ones."

She looked at what she was wearing. "But these are fine, really."

"You'll be going to Hogwarts Love-" he stopped when he realized she suddenly turned to glare at him. "Er ... Luna. People wear civilian clothing inside the castle after class hours. You'll need to buy some."

She sighed but smiled anyways, following him anyways. "Do you always visit here Draco?" she asked. He shook his head. "Is Hogwarts nice then?" He shrugged, not paying as much attention to her. She frowned sternly. "Are you always like this?" he turned to her and before he can ask her what she meant, a voice suddenly called him from behind.

"Oh Merlin, Draco, is that you?" Luna turned around first to find a girl a little bit taller and slimmer than her, with a bob cut hairstyle. Her thin lips were painted with a shade of crimson, her face with a hint of red. Draco turned as well and when the girl received her confirmation, she instantly flung herself around her, kissing both sides of his cheeks. "Oh it is you! I didn't think I'd see you here, you haven't owled me at all!" He threw away her hands bitterly, which she didn't notice at all. She turned to Luna and blinked. "And who is this?"

"Pansy, now isn't the time to socialize. I'm very busy." he grabbed Luna by the arm, who seemed taken aback by the sudden physical contact. "Come along Lovegood."

"But-" Luna and Pansy both stammered but Draco gripped Luna's arm tight enough that she couldn't do anything but hurry and follow him. She looked back at the girl and waved goodbye before turning left around the corner. A couple of children running greeted them and when Draco looked down at them with a scowl, they scattered away quickly.

"Who was that?" she curiously asked.

"Just an acquaintance."

"Doesn't seem like it." she mumbled. He didn't respond to this. Instead, he led her inside a store and summoned the witch inside the store to give them the finest clothing that would fit Luna. For the rest of the hour, the two didn't speak nor did she mention about the girl earlier. Instead, she followed what he told her to do and stayed quiet. If he wanted to see how the clothes she tried on looked on her, she would show him. For the most of the time he sat on the couch, busying himself by reading what looked like the local newspaper. This looked a bit familiar to her because Voldemort would pick up one of those every once in a while.

But despite the silence, Luna itched to have a conversation with him. Was it so much to ask for?

* * *

"What exactly are you looking at?" Ron asked Harry when the latter stopped in front of a clothing boutique. "Bloody hell mate, don't tell me you're interested in actually going inside there." he snorted. "People who shop there has to be crazy or something. I mean, 100 galleons just for a white plain shirt? Merlin, tell me you're not interested in going inside there."

"No, you dimwit." Harry frowned. He pointed inside. "Look."

He did as he was told and looked inside. He squinted his eyes and spotted a long blonde haired girl wearing a long peach colored gown. Ron quickly recognized the guy with her as Draco Malfoy. "Oh look who we have inside." he frowned. "Who's the girl with her? You reckon she's the replacement of Parkinson?" he stopped and thought about what he just said. "But wasn't he with her during the Christmas Ball? I could still remember them being together that night. Or maybe my memory's altering themselves. Or maybe not. What do you think mate?"

"She's beautiful." he blubbered. Ron stared at his best friend and hit the back of his head. "Ow!" he cried, rubbing the sore spot. "What did you do that for?"

"Are you crazy? Have you really lost your mind?" he asked. "If she's with Malfoy, then assume that she's nothing but a spoiled brat because, well, she's with Malfoy!"

"Do you think she's Malfoy's girlfriend then?"

Ron shook his head and sighed. "You always did have a poor choice in women. Why do you always pick the ones who always have boyfriends already? First it was Cho Chang and now that girl inside. Does she even go to Hogwarts?"

"I don't think so." he said. "I think she's a veela."

His eyes widened with surprise. "Oh really?" he examined the girl again. He had to agree with Harry. She was beautiful. The girl had a petite figure with long blonde curls tumbling down past her shoulders. She had big electric blue eyes and a pointy and elegant nose. "How do you know?"

"She's a transferee. 'Mione told me."

"Where does she get all these information?" he mumbled. "Don't tell me they're from books."

Harry sighed, watching her display the dress for Malfoy. _Whoever she was, she was really truly beautiful._

* * *

A couple of people Draco knew stared at him and Luna as they prepared to leave Diagon Alley. A lot of well known purebloods noticed them as they passed by a well known restaurant and smiled at him as they left. Some even greeted him, asking who the beautiful lady was that accompanied him. They have spent the whole day there buying things Voldemort told him to buy for Luna. Everyday clothes, a uniform, a pet, and a wand. He's never been glad to go home for dinner. Once they arrived, Draco immediately went to the kitchen as Luna went off to her bedroom. He ate dinner without her for half of the hour and when she arrived, he was already finished.

"Please stay." she asked. He looked at her, finding himself swimming through her eyes. I have things to do. He should say it. He will say it. But why won't it come out of his mouth? "Am I that bad to talk to?"

"I shouldn't." The words came out from his mouth before he could even realize it.

"Excuse me?"

He sighed. "I can't get close to you." he whispered softly. He looked away and avoided her eyes that was filled with questions. "I was ordered not to get close to you. They're watching us, you know. He's watching us. Every move I make, every word I say will reach him at one point. So let's set boundaries and limits Luna."

She stayed still for a long time. Being convinced that there wasn't anything she would say anymore, he stood up the chair and left her. That night he couldn't sleep properly. He felt guilty. He knew he was too straightforward but if he hadn't done that, he was afraid terribly of what could happen to both of them under the Dark Lord in the future. In bed he laid, underneath his black satin sheets. He turned and he wondered what Luna was doing at the same exact time. Just then, he heard a silent knock outside the door. Standing up quickly, he rushed to the door and opened it. And there stood Luna, looking as beautiful as the moon.

"I just ..." she looked at his eyes and he looked back intently. He watched her find for words to say. "I told him not to watch us." she took his hands into hers. Surprised, he looked up at her face for an explanation. "We're only meters away from one another but it feels like we're a thousand miles apart Draco." she told him silently. "It would be nice if we communicated with one another wouldn't it?"

"Luna, I-"

Interrupting him, she reached up and planted a soft peck on his lips. "Good night, Draco." she turned around swiftly and started humming to herself. Before she could leave, however, he pulled her by the arm and held her close to him.

"Does he love you Luna?" he asked her.

She stayed still in his arms, her head sinking in comfortably against his chest. "What is love Draco?"

He closed his eyes. "A feeling. Nothing more but a feeling."

The subtle light from the moon against them, the cold wind from the open window that sent shivers to her spine.

This was the epitome of beautiful.

She was in paradise.


End file.
